tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Return to New York
"Return to New York" '''is the 9th episode of season 3 and 61st overall. ''"Through the fire."''' Official Description When the Turtles return to the city to search for Master Splinter, they discover that the city has fell into ruins with no civilians in sight and the overrunning of the Kraang. Plot Turtle watching in North Hampton the news presented by Carlos O'Brian Chiang Gambe, who said that the military has the situation well in hand. But his speech was very confused, speaking as a Kraang and repeatedly uses the term alien without taking desist. No human is allowed to enter the city as the military does not allow. In reality, there is no doubt that the great cities of the world fell under the tentacles of kraangs. Leonardo Donatello asks where he is, and the tortoise has plans for a new vehicle, replacing the Shellraiser: The Party Wagon! Without further ado turtles, April and Casey set to work to customize the old combi Dr. O'Neil. Party Wagon side droitUne times the machine ready, it's time to get ready to go home. Michelangelo speaks with Ice Cream Kitty, while Donatello bid farewell to Dr. Kluckingsworth. Turtle Racer is hooked to the back of the new vehicle. But came close to New York, they are arrested to a control gate. The soldiers who were there forbade the entry of anyone in the city. Casey, driving, has no other choice but to make them believe he will not go away. The soldier who had come to talk to them goes, wearing a mind control chip (like Mr. O'Neil An escape at high risk and S1 E24 The confrontation, S1 E25-26) to his neck. No doubt, the city is in the grip of kraangs. Casey starts the Party Wagon, drop the protective high-wind windshield and drove to the gates, wiping intense fire from the aliens. Once in the streets of the city, the situation is terrible, everything is deserted in crystals kraangs invade the streets while people are missing. April feels the presence of a few hundred people to a city that had millions in origin. While Michelangelo was surprised to not yet having seen kraangs attack them, they appear before them in an alley. It is time for turtles to try the new equipment available! In the right rear side door, represented by an orange paint, turtles had hidden soda bottles in which they began chewing gum mint. The chemical solution allowing for shots that are wreaking havoc in the enemy ranks. Raphael drops with yellow plate on the roof puante1 a bomb. The kraangs put offside, companions continue on their way to the old outlet mouth Shellraiser, hidden in the floor of a narrow street towards the sewers. Kraang and Mousers Party Wagon stops on the subway tracks. Turtles continue to walk to a busy station by kraangs and Mousers. Donatello April asks if she can track Splinter. But as it appeared to them during their meditation in the woods (Vision Quest, S3 E8), it is possible that he became mad, or worse, his soul is detached from his body. Michelangelo offers from view in the den what it is. Once there, everything is upside down. Leonardo share apartments Splinter in the dojo, but its business is in disorder, the empty room. Raphael and Donatello see a surveillance drone Kraang in the main room. Suddenly, it goes into attack mode, and shot towards the dojo, forcing two turtles to retreat against the pillars of the lair. Finally, the machine kills a rat that was passing by. Turtles have nothing to do there and go find Michelangelo, April and Casey. It was then that April has a vision of Splinter, who looks different, but close to them. Current in the dark corridors of the sewers, they are quick to see the fight, half naked against the Mousers. Turtles trying to reason with him, for he also attacked them. But nothing there, and soon, a robot Baxter Stockman gets up and lets out a shrill cry he calls Foot-bots that go down soon ropes to face the turtles. They are very numerous and Splinter trying to flee. Turtles follow him, but see it being captured by the robots. In the den of Foot, Tiger Claw broke into the main room, where there was Shredder sitting on his throne, pondering face a picture of Karai and him. The tiger had enough of seeing kraangs destroyed the Earth and reduce humanity to mutants. Shredder did nothing to do, and knows the plans of the aliens, he has destroyed soon to take control of the city of New York. In the background has only a thing for Shredder: Tiger Claw found as quickly Karai. But they are interrupted by the Foot-bots who bring their catch to their master Splinter. The rat struggles in vain. Shredder is satisfied that the rat went crazy, even to know his thank you. He wishes to entrust it to Baxter Stockman, who secretly in his lab trying to create a retro-mutagenic. The scientist now has a very part 309 - Mutant Mini Shredderhaute, where is its center a full spherical tank mutagenic. Around small parts are installed in the walls to live independently to the scientist. But these lodges are also the cells with a transparent wall to allow him to carry out his experiments. Splinter is retained in one of them, with a mere distraction squirrel cage and straw. Shredder wants Baxter restores the spirits of Splinter, he again become who he was before. Turtles leave for underground entrance of the den Baxter, guarded by two drains Foot-bots. This is a trap, easy to access after Leonardo have destroyed them. But last guard was there, in the threatening shadow; Turtles believe it is Shredder, but in reality it is a little creature that looks like it much: Mini Shredder. Can not take seriously such a tiny creature with tentacles. But the mini beast rushes at them and drive them. The April and Casey turtles have barely had time to get up and go and close the hatch on the Mini Shredder, who knocks on it. Once rid of this thing, turtles descend along the mutagenic facilities of the scientist, and come down, facing the cage Splinter. The rat is intrigued by a plate with cheese for him by Baxter, before the acid spray, and eat under his eyes. Once gone, turtles deliver it, and April is trying to make it back to him. But Baxter was not far away and surprises. It opens a cell, leaving out of there two new mutants based on Shredder2 (Shiva and Claw Shredder Shredder) joined by Mini Shredder. Each turtle is his, while Mikey is responsible for Baxter. Finally, April tries to reason Splinter, who remembers his fight with Shredder. But it takes Casey for it and jumps on him. The vigilante street barely has time to use his Taser to shock Splinter. Shredder Mutants Baxter is put offside by Michelangelo, which rests against the center console of the laboratory and scientific inadvertently activates the alarm. Shredder sends his men to see what happens. Meanwhile, Splinter rises, and this time attack April. Pressed against a wall, she has only one solution, telepathy and show pictures of his past to the rat, which he finally comes to his senses. He left to take care of the three mutants Shredder, grows in the vent. All over, and turtles embrace their master returned. But that did not last long, Shredder and his troops are above them and threatens them. Splinter is about to pounce on him, but Leonardo's prefers to retreat. They are soon ambushed by tigerclaw but mikey knocks him off. In the Party Wagon, the turtles are wondering where they will go live. Donatello hypothesizes find a metro station désaffectée3 but Michelangelo has a better idea: a pizzeria! Everyone seems satisfied, and Casey feels ready to try to retake the city. April is waiting for its one thing, find her father. She has a vision, as if he was behind the door; as if the Dimension X was closer than expected... Splinter's Wisdom ''"Homes are transitory. What matters is that we are all together." Debuts * Kraang Security Orb * Mondo Gecko (theme Song) * Bebop and Rocksteady (theme Song) * Party Wagon (Redesigned) * Shredder Elite ** Mini Shredder ** Claw Shredder ** Shiva Shredder Trivia * The episode's title is the same title as the original Mirage Comic's "Return to New York" story arc. **It is also the same name as a 3-part episode of the 2003 TMNT TV series. * Starting with this episode, the show has a new intro. *When the turtles explain they need a new hide out, one of Donnie's ideas was an old subway station. This is a reference to the 1991 film, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Secret Of The Ooze. *This is the first time Master Splinter is seen without his robe. * As Raphael finishes the art on the wagon, he wrote Venus, which is the name of a female turtle from 'Next Mutation', Venus De Milo. * The Elite Shredder were creatures who originally debuted in the Mirage Comics as well as the 2003 series. Gallery Tmnt-2015-overview-thumb-v2-4x3.jpg|Booya-kasha tumblr_inline_nhmlhcZkGH1t4gtop.png|Hello New York City! tumblr_nhj3dyiF6t1u3ut2ko1_1280.png|EPF pawns of the kraang tumblr_nir6hilMiB1tgoqndo1_400.gif|savage splinter TMNT_2012_-Return_To_New_York-_PROMO_Better_Qualty.jpg tumblr_nir8tbRWE51rwexuwo1_500.png|Nice picture of you, Raph tumblr_nir8xjXJco1tgoqndo1_400.gif tumblr_niqzwp3Rqq1tonwk3o1_500.jpg|"Father" and daughter. party wagon through gate.png|party wagon battering ram tumblr_niyx5lfP7W1selbgso1_500.png tumblr_nird2boAQd1selbgso1_500.jpg 309-kraang-et-mouser.jpg 309-fin.jpg 309-drone-de-surveillance-kraang.jpg 309-donatello-et-dr-cluckingsworth.jpg 309-claw-shredder-et-shiva-shredder.jpg 309-militaires-kraang.jpg 309-mutant-mini-shredder.jpg|Mini Shredder 309-party-wagon-avant.jpg 309-party-wagon-bombe-foot-stinks.jpg|Foot Stink 309-party-wagon-cc3b4tc3a9-droit.jpg 309-party-wagon-cc3b4tc3a9-gauche.jpg 309-party-wagon-plan.jpg|Party Wagon's Plan 309-pertes-de-michelangelo.jpg 309-repaire-en-ruines.jpg|The Sewers Lair 309-shiva-shredder.jpg|Shiva Shredder 309-shredder-mutants.jpg|Shredder Elite 309-splinter-et-tortues.jpg 309-splinter-et-tortues-2.jpg 309-vision-dimension-x.jpg|April in Dimension X tmnt-309-full-episode-4x3.jpg|Oh No! Shredder Elite Attack! Mini Shredder.png Donnie hacking into Baxter's Lair.jpg Prepare for battle!.jpg Baxter cheese.jpg Splinter smells cheese.jpg Lick cheese.jpg Acid cheese.jpg Splinter mad.jpg Baxter eating.jpg Baxter mean laugh.jpg Splinter drink.jpg Mikey lurk.jpg Casey talk.jpg Casey explain.jpg Splinter scared.jpg Baxter interrupt.jpg Baxter with crab.jpg Raph shuriken.jpg Leo jump.jpg Sitting Baxter.jpg Mikey fly.jpg Mikey fly again.jpg Mikey reach button.jpg Baxter sit again.jpg Talking fly.jpg Scared of Shreddera.jpg Shredder mutants rise.jpg Do you like my Shredder Mutants?.jpg Shredder fights.jpg Splinter charge.jpg Shredder flashback.jpg Taze Splinter.jpg Acid dodge.jpg Mikey press.jpg Mikey realize.jpg Oh snap, dawg!.jpg Shredder face.jpg Help Splinter.jpg April help.jpg Splinter eyes.jpg Splinter proud.jpg Sword mutagen.jpg Splinter wrist.jpg Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that aired in 2015 Category:The Show